


Cats

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was him?<br/>You thought he was someone you knew.... But he was someone else.<br/>Who is him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> English is not my first language so if you could give me any tips it would be great.  
> Thank you. <3

_"23:59_  
**H:** Good night bae

_00:00_  
Me:  
Gniiiiite  
Ohhh  
Wait  
You said you'd be wearing...  
I forgot  
Red T-shirt, what else?

_00:05_  
**H:**  
Blue jeans  
Ok?

_00:06_  
Me:  
Ok  
I'll be waiting for you

_00:07_  
**H:**  
I'll be there  
xo

_00:10_  
Me:  
xo"

That's it.  
We had already decided the hour and place for our date. It would be the first time I was dating a completely unknown boy. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep.

I was rolling over in my bed while thinking about a lot of foolish things. I should be using this time to sleep properly and wake up refreshed the next day, but I just couldn't do that.

What if my hair was bad? It was unruly lately.  
What if he didn't like my clothes?  
What if it rained? It couldn't rain! Gosh, it couldn't! If it rained I'd be in trouble. My makeup would be ruined and my deep dark circles would show.

In a desperate try to avoid that, I went to the kitchen to take a medicine, then I came back to my room.  
I hope that I could sleep well now. Tomorrow it would be a long day.

I dreamed about him.

 


	2. 0.2

_**Joshua's POV** _

" _12:15_  
**J:**  
I'm waiting for you  
Where u at?

_12:35_  
Me:  
I just got here  
Sorry I'm late

_12:40_  
**J:**  
Your delay will cost you more  
I don't have all day

_12:41_  
Me:  
Where are you?

_12:44_  
**J:**  
Wait right there"

  


Our meeting would happen at the main park of the city where there's a few people on weekdays at noon. That was a good place.

I walked around the park looking for someone who could fit his description, but I didn't find.

I searched around a bit more until I reached an area shadowed by trees and decided to stand still right there. There wasn't many people at that part of the park, just a blond boy who looked at my clothes in a strange way, but there was nothing wrong with my clothing so I ignored him.


	3. 0.3

_**Jeonghan's POV** _

" _12:40_  
Me:  
I'm waiting for you

 _12:41_  
**H:**  
Wait a bit more

 _12:45_  
Me:  
How long will you take?

 _12:50_  
**H:**  
Just a bit more

 _13:00_  
Me:  
I'm getting tired  
Are you sure you can come?

 _13:05_  
**H:**  
Sure  
Just wait  
I'll be there

 _13:35_  
Me:  
I've waited for half an hour  
If you're not coming I'll go back

 _13:40_  
H?

 _13:50_  
Where are you?  
H????

 _14:00_  
I can't believe you made a fool of me

 _14:01_  
You better have good reasons for not coming  
And not answering

I couldn't believe he didn't come!  
Now I'm here under some trees in the park looking at a strange redhead guy that seems to be waiting for someone too.

I have should known that these dating apps were full of liars and profiteers. Gosh, he didn't even come to have sex? I'm not saying that I would do anything but that's what most guys are looking for.

It wasn't the first time that I was using this kind of app, but it was the first time that I decided to go out with someone from there. Bad decision.

I got lost in my thoughts again while I was looking at that guy stamping his feet nonstop on the ground. He was driving me crazy. His anxiety and impatience were reflecting on me. I didn't like it.  
I stopped staring and turned my look at my cellphone.

I give up! I'll back to the good old method to find a boy. Night clubs.  
Night club boys are boring tho... Maybe I'll just live my life and... I don't know. Maybe something happens, right?

Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you understand what's happening?


End file.
